


[Alphabet] Алфавит Сказки

by WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 (WTF_OUaT_Cast)



Series: Челлендж WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_OUaT_Cast/pseuds/WTF%20OUaT%20and%20Cast%202021
Series: Челлендж WTF OUaT and Cast 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177904
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Челлендж WTF OUaT and Cast 2021





	[Alphabet] Алфавит Сказки

**Аид** — вообще-то бог царства мертвых, но почти член большой волшебной семьи.  
**Артур** — тот самый король, вот только с мечом ему не повезло: кое-кто заранее отломал конец и сделал из него тёмномагическую игрушку, см. _Кинжал_.  
**Арчи** — сверчок, собачник, психотерапевт.

**Бабушка Лукас** — обладательница добрых глаз и арбалета.  
**Белоснежка** — кожа белая, как снег, волосы черные, как ночь, губы алые, как ~~кровь~~ маки... Метко бьет принцев камнем по голове и стреляет из лука. 

**Волк** — не только теплая шкура и острые клыки, но и друг Охотника, и альтер-эго некой официантки.  
**Ворчун** — признайтесь, это единственный из гномов, кого вы помните.

**Генри** — любимый сын и внук, инициатор множества секретных операций.  
**Гласс** — он же зеркало Сторибрука, журналист и джинн.  
**Гномы** — крепкие коротышки, работают в шахтах, у каждого есть своя именная кирка, добывают алмазы, вылупляются из яиц (готовы поспорить, от последнего вы тоже в шоке).  
**Голд** — ~~простой обычный~~ ростовщик, живущий в ~~простом обычном~~ городке ~~простой обычной~~ жизнью. Харизматичен, саркастичен, равнодушен к чужим бедам, прихрамывает, отчего ходит с тростью. 

**Дерево** — волшебное растение, то переносящее из одного мира в другой, то скрывающее древних волшебников.  
**Дракон** — подбиблиотечный монстр, из которого достали главный ингредиент магии.

**Естествознание** — предмет, который периодически преподает Белоснежка (когда находит время между подвигами и семейными разборками).

**Ёрничанье** — то, чем занимаются друг с другом шериф и мэр, не обращая внимания на окружающих.

**Жук** — железный конь Спасительницы, долгие годы служивший ей и верой и правдой, и жильем.

**Зачарованный Лес** — ~~прекрасное ужасное~~ зачарованное место, в котором мирно жили сосуществовали вместе герои разнообразнейших сказок нашего мира, во многом отличающиеся от своих сказочных "Я".  
**Зелена** — Злая Ведьма Запада, сестра Злой Королевы, дочь ~~Злой~~ Коры, брошенная и обиженная, вернувшаяся отомстить.  
**Зеркало** — один из любимых магических инструментов Злой Королевы, а также место жительства некоего джинна. Не путать с зеркалом Снежной Королевы — оружием массового поражения.  
**Злая Королева** — ~~лучшая худшая~~ вторая половина Реджины, с которой они жили долго и несчастливо.  
**Золото** — бесценный промысел мистера Голда, лучшая пряжа, отличный компонент зелья.  
**Золушки** — героини из разных миров, сами такие разные, но все равно — Золушки. Одна из них — жена главного внука и сына всея канона.

**Игла** — традиционный инструмент усыпления юных дев и не только. Иногда герои о нем вспоминают, хотя вполне могут справиться и простыми яблоками.  
**Истинная любовь** — ~~оправдание для некрофилов, желающих целовать несвежий труп,~~ прекрасное чувство, сметающее все преграды, позволяющее возлюбленным всегда найти друг друга и спасти от любого проклятия нежным поцелуем!

**Йорк, Нью-Йорк** — тот самый город, куда частенько наведываются персонажи Сказки, чтобы начать оттуда новую сюжетную ветку.

**Кинжал** — оружие, проклятие и один из главных фетишей канона.  
**Книга сказок** — любимый талмуд мальчика Генри. Не будь его, и сказка бы не началась.  
**Кора** — мама Злой Королевы. Вам что-то еще надо пояснять?  
**Крюк, капитан Крюк** — ~~хороший плохой~~ любвеобильный ~~моряк~~ пират, чье доброе сердце и подводка для глаз смогли покорить принцессу.

**Ломбард, он же лавка** — место, куда Эмма Свон приходит качать права, Белль — к любимому, а остальные герои — занять магии или денег.

**Магия** — квинтэссенция и основной обоснуй канона.  
**Мадам мэр** — Реджина Миллс, она же Злая Королева. Перманентно и успешно занимает вроде бы выборную должность. Лучший хозяйственник города (не путать с хозяином!).  
**Малефисента** — дракон всея канона и просто красавица-ведьма.

**Нил** — мальчик, которого бросила мама, а потом бросил папа, поэтому он так и не научился строить прочные отношения и бросил свою девушку... беременную... в тюрьме.

**Оборотни** — хищные, но обаятельные жители Зачарованного Леса.  
**Огры** — страх и ужас окрестных деревень, как-то подозрительно часто попадаются под ноги Тёмному, о чём сразу жалеют.  
**Охотник** — наивный человек, посчитавший, будто опытная вырывательница сердец не сумеет отличить человеческое сердце от оленьего, из-за чего и попал в рабство к Злой Королеве на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

**Пираты** — занимательное занятие для жителей мира Сказок. За ними охотятся, их преследуют, но их корабли крепки, паруса подняты, а в случае необходимости они могут скрыться в Неверленде.  
**Питер Пэн** — прадед магического семейства. Мальчик-колдун, обаятельный мерзавец.  
**Потеря памяти** — "Опять?! (с) Обязательная часть любого сказочного проклятия. Помнишь свое прошлое? Ты не проклят, следующий!  
**Прекрасный Принц** — фальшивый принц, вместе с Белоснежкой — системообразующий пейринг канона.  
**Проклятье** — замечательная вещь, подарившая безграмотным крестьянам, казалось бы обреченным всю жизнь копаться в земле, все плоды цивилизации двадцать первого века.  
**Прялка** — еще один канонный фетиш, умиротворяюще скрипящий и выдающий золота ровно столько, чтобы поддерживать экономику Зачарованного леса и маленького городка на атлантическом побережье.

**Реджина** — послушная дочь, страдающая возлюбленная, несчастная жена, злобная мачеха, коварная злодейка, строгая мадам мэр, посвященная мать, раскаявшаяся грешница, героиня, Королева. И это все о ней.  
**Робин** — просто хороший парень, который мог бы стать Истинной Любовью еще не совсем Злой Королевы, но не сложилось, и кроме страданий принес лишь пару ночей любви, см. _Склеп._  
**Руби** — хорошая девочка с тяжелой наследственностью и наследием, которая обрела свое счастье, убравшись подальше от канона.  
**Румпельштильцхен** — "наше все", как считают одни, или главный злыдень, как полагают другие. По совместительству — основная движущая сила, закрутившая историю.

**Свон!** — раздраженный возглас, услышав который некая блондинка вжимает голову в плечи и стремится скрыться от своего большого непосредственного начальства.  
**Сделка** — двигатель прогресса, проклятия, пророчеств... В общем, основа основ сюжета. Нет сделки — нет сказки!  
**Сердце** — средоточие эмоций, джойстик для управления, а также средство уничтожения носителя.  
**Сказочник** — профессия в каноне. Вроде бы летописец, но постоянно находится в искушении переписать эту жизнь.  
**Склеп** — место магии и любви Злой Королевы. Но да, это семейный склеп, буквально.  
**Cолома** — топливо для волшебной прялки и повод выгнать служанку прогуляться.  
**Сторибрук** — городок в штате Мэн нашего несчастного мира без счастливых концов, куда в качестве мести закинула Злая Королева всех жителей Зачарованного Леса.

**Тёмные** — толпа проклятых с того света, залезающих в голову каждой новой жертве кинжала.  
**Триггер** — в обычном мире им могут стать движения, запахи и звуки, а для наших проклятий триггером стал черный кристалл.

**У бабушки!** — местная кофейня, где решаются все дела за чашечкой сидра и рюмочкой какао.  
**Усыновление** — слишком многие дети канона прошли через это. С одной стороны — грустно, с другой — канона бы не было!

**Франкенштейн** — доктор всея канона, отказавшийся перекрашиваться после того, как его отловили в каноне соседнем, в компании зеленой феи-зомби. Лечит всех и ото всего — такой Хаус, только Вейл.  
**Феи** — летающие барышни в костюмчиках разных цветов (синие, розовые, зеленые...). Милые, пока спят в своих тюльпанах. В современном мире поголовно ушли в монастырь.

**Холодное сердце** — еще одна сказка, прорвавшаяся в наш канон и показавшая себя с неожиданной стороны.  
**Хрустальные туфельки** — изюминка сказки про Золушку, не более.

**Цветы** — магические растения разных видов, непосредственно связанные с двумя столпами канона: любовью и памятью.

**Чаепитие** — мероприятие, на которое пригласили Эмму, после чего она окончательно завязала с чаем, перейдя на более крепкие напитки или какао с корицей.  
**Чашка** — надколотый фетиш Румпельштильцхена.  
**Чтение** — важный навык для любого героя, а для некоторых героинь — истинное удовольствие.  
**Чёрная фея** — неправильная Фея, которая, пытаясь защитить своего сына, уничтожила его судьбу и поломала жизнь.

**Шериф** — должность любимцев мэра.  
**Шкаф** — стационарный межмировой телепорт одноразового действия.  
**Шляпник** — распространенная профессия в Зачарованном лесу, но не нашедшая применения в 21 веке нашего мира.

**Щ** — буква, представленная лишь щупальцами Урсулы и щенками далматинцев, которые пошли на плащ Круэллы.

**Ъ (твёрдый знак)** — знак "Сторибрук" до того, как в него врезалась Эмма Свон.

**Ы!** — странный звук, с которым Эмма Свон врезалась в знак "Сторибрук".

**Ь (мягкий знак)** — знак "Сторибрук" после того, как в него врезалась Эмма Свон.

**Эмма** — самый несказочный из сказочных персонажей, девочка, которая нашла свою семью и стала принцессой в 28 лет, когда уже и не надо.  
**Экскалибур** — пресловутый меч, потерявший в Сказке свой острый конец, см. _Кинжал_.

**Юмор** — чудесное чувство, помогающее досмотреть сериал до конца, невзирая на прорехи в логике.

**Яблоко** — красный фрукт с удивительным снотворным эффектом.  
**Яблоня** — один из немногих предметов, "переехавший" из Зачарованного Леса вместе с людьми.


End file.
